Бездна
200px|right|thumb|[[Призрак Силы|Призрак Марки Рагноса.]] Хаос (в кореллианской мифологии — Ад, также часто именовался Бездной, соответственно)«Справочник по "Тёмной империи"» — по распространённому мнению, некая тёмная область Загробного мира Силы, где обитали духи умерших Тёмных лордов ситхов, то есть существ, совершивших при жизни много зла.«Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» Если верить мифам планеты Набу, Хаос представлял собой тёмную яму, надёжно прикрытую шестью непроходимыми вратами.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас»«Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» История Во время Новых войн ситхов приобрёл известность некто Тёмный подлорд, который, по слухам, был вызван из царства Хаоса ситхом-аколитом. После окончательной смерти клонированного Императора Палпатина, произошедшей в битве за Ондерон, дух ситха отправился в Бездну, где его ожидало вечное безумие и беспрерывный ужас.Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor Благодаря стараниям Тавион Аксмис и Последователей Рагноса из Ада вернулся призрак Марки Рагноса, хотя тот в конечном итоге потерпел поражение и был отправлен обратно в небытие Джейденом Корром.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Считалось, что если тело чувствительного к Силе погибало во время Переселения разума, жизненная энегрия незадачливого переселенца утрачивалась и затем отправлялась прямиком в Хаос.«Справочник по Тёмной стороне» Дарт Плэгас говорил, что те существа, что не успели наказать своих врагов в течение жизни, были обречены жестоко мучиться в Хаосе. Сам Плэгас, однако, не верил в Хаос и считал его не более чем ощущением неизбежного растления, которое испытывали умирающие существа. По его мнению, только сильные духом существа, смирившиеся с потерей своего эго, могли испытывать подобную боль. Косинга Палпатин, глава Дома Палпатинов, уверял, что его семья — одни из тех шести врат, что отделяли Хаос от реального мира. Известны случаи, когда совершившее при жизни много зла существо избегало Хаоса. Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, чьё тело было уничтожено во время битвы при Эндоре, сумел вернуться из Бездны с помощью духов ситхов и своего помощника Сейта Пестажа. Нескольким джедаям пришлось отдать свои жизни, чтобы не допустить очередного возвращения Сидиуса после его окончательной гибели на Ондероне, произошедшей в 11 ПБЯ.«Конец Империи» Хаос в языке Хаос и другие связанные с преисподней термины довольно часто употреблялись в повседневной речи как ругательства.«Тысячелетний сокол»«Уязвимая точка»«Тёмное воинство»Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» Выражение «хаос бы меня побрал» можно было услышать из уст существа, критиковавшего какие-то свои действия и поступки.«Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» Фразы наподобие «пошёл к чёрту» и «увидимся в аду»«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» несли явно оскорбительный характер и зачастую употреблялись как угроза и провокация. Ещё один известный пример употребления хаоса в речи — выражение «расплатишься в аду».«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» Ругательства типа «какого чёрта?» использовались при сильном испуге или недоверию к словам собеседника, выраженному в грубой форме. Фраза «куда ты, чёрт возьми, собрался?» произносилась при схожих обстоятельствах. Существ, обречённых мучиться в аду, называли «проклятыми».Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? Слово «проклятье» также относилось к ругательствам и использовалось для «разрядки нервов».«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Дон-Ван Кихотай назвал «порождением Ада» Чудовище из подземного мира,Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below которое за тысячелетие до этого создал лорд ситхов Севисс Ваа. За кулисами *Судя по описанию Хаоса в различных канонических источниках «Звёздных войн», это место является аналогом Ада из авраамических религий. *У многих ругательств, употребляемых во Вселенной «Звёздных войн», есть свой устоявшийся перевод на русский язык. К примеру, выражение «go to Hell» традиционно переводится с заменой слова «ад» на «чёрт». Все ругательства, упоминаемые в данной статье, переведены в соответствии с устоявшимися традициями локализации и могут сильно отличаться от своих оригиналов. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *«Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» *«Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз» *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant: Aflame 5'' *«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *«Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» *«Уязвимая точка» *«Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1» *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» *«Имперские коммандос: 501-й» *«Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * *«Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *«Верность» *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *«Выбор принцессы Леи» *«Наследник Империи» *«Тёмное воинство» *''Children of the Jedi'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *«Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» *«Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» *«Предательство» *«Тысячелетний сокол» *«Преисподняя» *«Испытание» *«Звёздные войны. Наследие 19: Когти Дракона, часть 6» }} Источники *«Справочник по "Тёмной империи"» *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *«Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» *''TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * * *«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства » * * * * *«Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» *«Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * Примечания и ссылки См. также *Загробный мир Силы *Призрак Силы Внешние ссылки * Категория:Сила